Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-284916 (PTD1) discloses a technology of stopping fuel supply to an internal combustion engine when a vehicle is in a decelerated state, and increasing an intake air amount of the internal combustion engine when regeneration is performed by a power generator.